¿Celosa?
by Lady Darkwitch
Summary: Yoruichi decide ir a la Sociedad de Almas para abatir el aburrimiento del que es presa en el mundo humano. No obstante, las cosas no saldrán como pensó una vez que se encuentre con la actual capitana de la segunda división.


**Disclaimer: **Todo el universo de Bleach, y sus personajes, pertenecen a Tite Kubo, lo cual quiere decir que nada me pertenece salvo la historia.

Pues aquí otro YoruSoi que surgió para darle un capricho (uno más) a mi Fukutaicho. La tengo muy consentida XD

* * *

**¿CELOSA?**

Shihouin Yoruichi se encontraba en una de las calles del Seireitei. Caminaba con su apariencia humana. Observaba a su alrededor con un aire despreocupado tan característico suyo. Sin embargo, sí que tenía una dirección a la que pretendía llegar aunque no lo pareciera. Debido al aburrimiento del que era presa en el mundo humano, decidió hacerle una visita a la capitana del segundo escuadrón y de paso hacer enfadar a Byakuya si se encontraba con él. Por eso, paseaba de aquella forma ya que pretendía cumplir ambos objetivos.

Llegó a un cruce y sonrió de forma felina. De espaldas a ella se encontraba quien había estado buscando, la capitana de la segunda división. La chica reaccionaba de una forma más divertida si aparecía repentinamente cerca suya. No obstante, al aproximarse un par de pasos más se percató de que no estaba sola. La joven hablaba con el ceño fruncido y expresión seria con Hinamori.

Extrañada, se aproximó a ambas. Su mente comenzó a divagar sobre los posibles asuntos que llevaran a ambas a mantener una conversación. Encontró varios, entre ellos, uno relacionado con la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigamis. Pero ella había estado en la última reunión y no acordaron nada como para que una conversación entre ellas dos se llevara a cabo.

Sin embargo, la teniente de la quinta división se marchó antes de que llegara hasta ellas. Tan pendiente estaba de la conversación entre ambas chicas que no se percató de que su plan para sorprender a la capitana de la segunda división se fue al traste ya que ésta se giró y la vio, ruborizándose en el proceso.

- Buenos días, Yoruichi-sama. - Saludó la chica con una enorme sonrisa avanzando los pocos metros que las separaban.

- Buenos días, Soi Fong. - Respondió con una sonrisa de medio lado.

- ¿Qué te trae por aquí? - Preguntó con curiosidad.

- ¿Qué estabas hablando con Hinamori? - Inquirió ignorando la pregunta de la joven.

- Pues, nada en particular. - Dijo confundida por la actitud de su ex-mentora.

- Algo habrá tenido que ser para que se parase a hablar contigo, ¿no? - Comentó mordaz.

- Sobre una reunión que planea hacer la teniente Rangiku esta noche en su escuadrón. - Explicó de forma rápida. La mirada que se centraba en ella conseguía que le recorriese un escalofrío.

- ¿Una reunión? - Pronunció enarcando una ceja.

- Supongo que esa llamada reunión acabará siendo una fiesta y un dolor de cabeza para el capitán Hitsugaya. - Aclaró en un intento por aliviar la tensión que sentía.

- Hum. - Asintió la mayor mirando el lugar por el que se había marchado la teniente.

- Yoruichi-sama... - Llamó la joven capitana con timidez.

- ¿Sí? - Dirigió su vista hacia su interlocutora dejándola por un momento sin respiración.

- ¿Hay... algo... que... te... molesta? - Preguntó con cautela y con un leve rubor.

- No. - Respondió extrañada. - ¿Por qué? - Cuestionó encarando a su ruborizada interlocutora.

- N-no, por nada. - Intentó evitar tener que responder.

- Soi Fong. - Llamó en señal de advertencia.

- Es que... tu expresión... parece que algo te molesta. - Comentó con aprehensión.

- No hay nada que me moleste. - Dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

- ¿Seguro? - Preguntó dudosa.

- Claro. - Afirmó con énfasis. - Por cierto, ¿dónde ibas? - Cambio súbitamente de tema.

- Al cuartel de la décimo segunda división. - Bufó dejando claro su fastidio.

- ¿En serio? - Cuestionó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- Sí, tengo que recoger personalmente unos informes. - Explicó sintiéndose de alguna forma interrogada.

- Anímate, Soi Fong. - Manifestó con alegría. - Vamos. - La instó tras dar varios pasos y comprobar que la chica seguía en el mismo sitio.

- S-sí. - La capitana parpadeó un par de veces antes de avanzar hasta llegar cerca de Yoruichi.

- Nee, ¿te animas a una carrera?. - Preguntó de la nada.

- ¿Qué? - Articuló con dificultad. Ese día su ex-mentora se comportaba de una forma realmente inusual.

- ¿Temes perder? - Le retó la morena y sin dejar espacio para alguna réplica utilizó el shunpo.

- Yoruichi-sama. - Llamó la capitana antes de utilizar ella también el shunpo y salir tras Shihouin.

No supo de que forma llegó a perder a Soi Fong. Iba tras ella, podía notarlo y no sólo por el reiatsu. Pero se desconcentró tras recordar el encuentro entre la actual capitana de la segunda división y la teniente de la quinta. El motivo que le había dado la joven para justificar su charla no terminaba de encajarle, ya que si la teniente Rangiku hubiera querido hacer una fiesta lo habría anunciado, de no ser que evitara que su capitán se enterase hasta el último momento y así no poder desconvocarla. Sin embargo, acabó en la otra punta del escuadrón de la décimo segunda división.

Suspiró y avanzó hasta la entrada. Por allí debería estar Soi Fong. Y la encontró. Pero no estaba sola, de nuevo. Reconoció al hombre que hablaba con ella como Akon. Detuvo su caminar y los observó. No supo cómo describir la pequeña molestia acentuada que sintió al verlos hablar. Tras contemplar que la chica mantenía las distancias con el de la décimo segunda división y parecía que su conversación trataba sobre algo relacionado con el Gotei 13, se calmó un poco. Intentó no prestarle demasiada atención a ese detalle, aunque no le funcionó demasiado y se aproximó a ellos.

Su súbito mal humor aumentó al recordar cierto incidente comentado de forma superficial por la teniente del octavo escuadrón. Estrujó su cerebro para recordarlo ya que Soi Fong había interrumpido a Nanao consiguiendo que la atención de la morena se centrara en la comida que le había llevado. Observó cómo la capitana hacía un gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza. Intentó recordar todo lo que hicieron en aquella reunión, desde su llegada a la mansión Kuchiki y su cómoda instalación en su nueva habitación de descanso hasta poco antes del incidente.

"Hubo una pequeña riña entre Matsumoto y Nanao porque ésta última volvió a golpear a su capitán. La teniente del octavo escuadrón dijo algo sobre... sobre... ¿sobre qué?" No lo recordaba. Sin embargo, sí que estaba segura que en un momento determinado le pidió a Soi Fong que corroborara lo que ella había dicho y fue entonces, cuando la capitana de la segunda división la distrajo. "Esa pequeña abeja" pensó malhumorada.

"Fue algo sobre un nuevo juego. Pero eso no tiene sentido" continuó con su cavilar. "Ah, ya lo recuerdo. Se trataba de un nuevo modelo de gigai en el que..." su ceño se frunció de manera pronunciada, "en el que Akon hizo una réplica de Soi Fong y como la teniente Ise se encontraba en el lugar su capitán la confundió y le pidió que hiciera lo mismo que anteriormente hizo... " rememoró finalmente y su sonrisa desapareció por completo.

Durante una fracción de segundo la gran sonrisa que apareció en su rostro al ver a la capitana desapareció. Su ceño se frunció de forma casi imperceptible y su postura se volvió más rígida. No obstante, eso no impidió que una sensación desagradable la invadiera al verlos de cerca. Sin ningún pudor o reparo, atacó a la capitana de la segunda división por la espalda. La chica le bloqueó la patada, dirigida a su cabeza, con el antebrazo. Iba a contraatacar cuando se percató de quién había lanzado el primer golpe. Sorprendida fue incapaz de decir algo.

- Que buenos reflejos para estar entretenida en hacer nada. - Mencionó con un tono glacial que provocó en su interlocutora un escalofrío.

- Yoruichi-san. - Saludó el hombre de forma jovial, pero la sonrisa que portaba se congeló al ser el objetivo de la espeluznante mirada de la morena.

- Iré a buscar a Byakuya-boy. - Dijo antes de desaparecer de la vista de ambos.

- ¿Qué le pasa? - Cuestionó Akon, tras varios segundos, ante el anómalo comportamiento de Shihouin.

- Eso me gustaría saber. - Murmuró para sí misma con la mirada perdida por dónde se había marchado la morena.

- … - El hombre fue a decir algo al ver a la chica tan decaía.

- Me marcho. Tengo varios asuntos más que llevar a cabo. - Se despidió con un leve movimiento de cabeza y se marchó del cuartel de la décimo segunda división.

Por su parte, Yoruichi deambulaba sin rumbo fijo por el Seireitei. En un principio, sí que había estado buscando a Byakuya pero al aproximarse a su mansión, prefirió cambiar de rumbo y ya habían pasado varias horas desde eso. Por eso, en ese momento se encontraba en alguna parte del Gotei 13. Intentaba calmarse. Estaba enfadada, muy enfadada. Su ceño fruncido y su desaparecida sonrisa eran muestras evidente de ello. Le había molestado ver a Soi Fong hablando con Hinamori y luego que la capitana le diera una vaga referencia a esa conversación. Pero no llegaba al nivel de irritación al que había llegado al ver a la joven hablar con Akon. Resopló con frustración. Estaba teniendo un día muy raro.

Como si la hubiera invocado, o como si sus pies la llevaran de forma inconsciente hacia ella, se topó de nuevo con la actual capitana de la segunda división. Para su mayor desagrado, ocupada otra vez. Al fijarse de nuevo en la persona que estaba hablando con la chica, su enfado aumentó conforme avanzaba hacia ellos. Sin motivo aparente, sólo se agravó. Sin pensar demasiado, se aproximó con el paso más tranquilo que podía mantener en ese momento. Haciendo uso de su sigilo se colocó detrás de la joven, que no había notado su presencia. Colocó sus labios al lado de su oreja a la vez que sus brazos le rodeaban la cintura.

- Hola, Soi Fong. - Susurró de forma sugerente mientras cerraba su abrazo.

- ¡AHHHH! - La capitana se congeló en ese instante. Podría reconocer aquella voz en cualquier sitio y más si estaba tan cerca. Intentó zafarse, pero los brazos de la morena se lo impedían y se sonrojó súbitamente.

- ¿No me respondes? - Preguntó de la misma forma rozando sus labios contra la oreja de la chica.

- Yo-Yo-Yoruichi-sama... - Pronunció tartamudeando y con dificultad.

- ¿Sí? - Ronroneó sobre su oído.

- Y-ya-ya la he saludado antes. - Articuló con esfuerzo. Soi Fong oyó cómo Suzumebachi se mofó de ella, felicitándola por ser capaz de decir algo en aquella situación.

- Pero no nos hemos visto desde hace un tiempo. - Apostilló con tono meloso.

- Porque decidiste irte para molestar al capitán Kuchiki. - Recordó la chica desviando su mirada hacia un lado.

- Cierto, y tú no quisiste venir conmigo. - Reprochó con un fingido puchero.

- Em... yo... creo... que me marcho ya. - Pronunció impactado su interlocutor, que observaba la escena y tenía que controlarse para no desmayarse por una hemorragia nasal.

- Está bien. - Atinó a decir la joven capitana. El teniente de la novena división se dio media vuelta y salió de allí a toda la velocidad de la que disponía.

- Nee, Soi Fong. - Llamó Shihouin con un nuevo ronroneo. La chica tragó saliva con dificultad.

- ¿H-huum? - Preguntó tartamudeando un poco.

- ¿A qué hora dijo Hinamori qué era esa reunión que organizó Matsumoto? - Cuestionó con fingida inocencia.

- Pues... en un rato. - El cerebro de Soi Fong tuvo que hacer un excesivo esfuerzo en recordar la hora y su garganta y boca, otro similar para pronunciar aquello.

- ¿Cuánto es un rato? - Inquirió apretando su abrazo.

- … - La chica tomó una bocanada del aire que sus pulmones exigían, aunque parecía no tener efecto alguno.

- Nee. - Volvió a hablar la mayor ante el silencio de la joven.

- Creo que en media hora. - Articuló por fin.

- Bien. En ese caso, ¿qué hacemos aún aquí? Conociendo a la teniente del décimo escuadrón empezarán antes. - Explicó con una sonrisa. La chica entre sus brazos sólo asintió repetidamente.

Soi Fong caminaba cerca de Yoruichi, observándola de soslayo. La capitana iba perdida en sus pensamientos. "Primero, parece molesta y hasta diría que me interrogó. Segundo, me ataca sin dar ninguna explicación y se marcha de la misma forma. Tercero, se muestra demasiado afectuosa. No es algo que me moleste, pero..." se sonrojó de forma violenta.

- ¿Estabas pensando en mí para ruborizarte de esa forma? - Preguntó Yoruichi aproximándose a ella.

- ¿Q-Q-Q-QUÉ? - Un intenso carmín inundó el rostro de la joven capitana y su cuerpo le parecía incapaz de realizar ninguna acción. Desvió la vista hacia el suelo.

- ¿Eso es que sí? - Cuestionó enarcando una ceja.

- Yo-yoruichi-sama... - Se quejó con una débil protesta.

- Estabas tan ensimismada que ni te diste cuenta de que llegamos. - Aclaró mirando hacia su derecha. La chica levantó su avergonzado rostro y comprobó que lo que decía su ex-mentora era cierto.

Ambas entraron al cuartel de la décima división y en la puerta se encontraron a una sonriente Matsumoto, que las saludaba. El ruido de muchas conversaciones a la vez les llegaba de forma clara. El olor a las distintas comidas flotaba en el aire, mezclándose con el aroma que desprendían los árboles.

- ¡Hola! - Les saludó la anfitriona.

- Hola. - Dijo igual de animada Shihouin. Soi Fong se limitó a mover la cabeza en señal de saludo.

- Me alegra veros por aquí. - Dijo la teniente con una sonrisa. - Por cierto, las chicas están por allí. - Señaló hacia un lugar hacia la izquierda entre el gentío. - Que os divirtáis. - Le guiñó un ojo de forma suspicaz a Yoruichi, valiéndose que Soi Fong ya se había puesto en camino hacia el sitio mencionado.

Al contrario de lo que pensó, aquella situación se volvió desagradable. Soi Fong estaba sentada de forma apocada ya que sentía la furibunda mirada de Shihouin clavada en ella. La capitana se esforzó en mantener una superflua conversación con los que estaban situados a su alrededor, a pesar del persistente silencio por parte de su ex-mentora. La joven respondía con algunos vocablos mientras observaba de soslayo a la mujer que estaba sentada junto a ella.

Por su parte, Yoruichi quería arrancarle la cabeza, literalmente, a todo el que le dirigiera una palabra o mirada a Soi Fong. La esbelta mujer morena supo que era aquella sensación que llevaba molestándola todo el día. Estaba celosa, por muy disparatado que le sonase decirlo. Respiró hondo en un intento por calmarse. No funcionó, ya que cada vez que alguien se dirigía hacia la actual capitana de la segunda división, su ceño se acentuaba.

Por si la tensa situación no fuera suficiente, una ebria Matsumoto llegó junto a Kira e Hisagi, ambos se encontraban en una situación similar a la teniente de la décima división. La mujer, ignorante del peligro o incapaz de detectarlo debido al alcohol en sangre, tomó asiento junto a ambas mujeres. Sus dos acompañantes, un poco más conscientes intentaron marcharse, pero debido a la insistencia de Rangiku, finalmente se quedaron. No tardaron en animarse conforme pasaban los segundos. La joven capitana realmente se asustó cuando sintió a su ex-mentora levantarse de golpe y darse media vuelta.

- Soi Fong, vamos. - Ordenó tajante.

- Sí, Yoruichi-sama. - La chica parpadeó un par de veces hasta comprender el significado de aquellas palabras. Sin embargo, cuando intentó levantarse para seguir a la esbelta mujer morena, se lo impidieron.

- Pero si estamos empezando. - Se quejó Rangiku alzando su copa llena de sake.

- Cierto, cierto. - Coreó Hisagi con un leve rubor debido al alcohol.

- Soi Fong, he dicho vamos. - Repitió Shihouin dirigiéndole una mirada glacial a la chica.

- Lo intento. - Dijo con desesperación porque veía cómo el enfado de Shihouin aumentaba.

Lo siguiente que sintió la joven capitana fue un fuerte tirón hacia atrás de alguna parte de su cuerpo. Después, cómo se ponía de pie. Posteriormente, el rostro de la esbelta mujer morena muy cerca del suyo y una mano colocándose en su nuca. Por último, los labios de Yoruichi sobre los suyos besándola de forma posesiva, dejándola sin aliento.

Tembló debido al escalofrío que le recorrió y de no ser porque Shihouin le sujetaba, estaba segura de que sus rodillas fallarían y caería al suelo. Sintió cómo la lengua de su ex-mentora se introducía en su boca sin preámbulo alguno y demandaba su dominio. Siguió aquel desenfrenado beso, notando cómo el aire empezaba a faltarle y no le importaba.

- Si te digo ven, tú vienes. - Le susurró sobre sus labios. La chica asintió repetidamente. - Y ahora, nos vamos. - Dijo antes de atraerla hacia sí de nuevo y utilizando el shunpo salieron de allí.

- Ohhh! A mí me gustaría que alguien me besara así también. - Confesó Rangiku observando aún el lugar en el que segundos antes estaban ambas mujeres.

- Yo... - Comenzó el teniente de la novena división.

- No eres tú Hisagi. - Interrumpió antes de beber más sake.

* * *

Críticas, comentarios y/o dudas ya sabéis.

Matta ne.


End file.
